


Not Such a Bad Idea

by actualasparagus



Category: GTA V, Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Filth, a friend made me write it, hahahahaaaaaa, hence why I'm so ashamed, it's not full on it's p. vague, this isn't self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualasparagus/pseuds/actualasparagus
Summary: Set after the Humane Labs Raid Heist on GTA V Online.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time publishing something on here, and it's something a friend dared me to write and share, haha... the worst part for me is how seriously I took this :'D
> 
> Please only comment if you have something nice today, I have GAD and PTSD, so my will to do something very easily broken...

In many ways, the whole thing was unfair on your end. He (potentially) knew everything about you - he had the means to anyway. Whereas you knew nothing about him, other than the odd unimportant things he had let slip during setups. But as you lay sprawled out underneath him, bodies pressed against one another, his lips on yours, you couldn’t really complain.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t until you and your fellow “degenerates” were boarded on the helicopter after raiding the Humane Labs that you realised just how much you were going to miss Agent 14. Months of meetings regarding the setups that had led to today were to come to an end, and he had promised that none of you would hear from him ever again, nor were you to talk to anyone about the last few months. No more late night coffees or drinks in dubious locations to finalise the plans, no more of him turning up at your apartment out of the blue to provide new intel, no more nervous chuckling as he laughed off a joke he had just made which clearly wasn’t funny. It was all ending here.

He never told you his name, apparently it was in both of yours’ interests that you knew as little about him as possible. Despite this, at this time, you had come to realise that you had become attached anyway, just from the little things you had come to adore about him.

As you approached the drop-off where you were all to meet with Karen Daniels to deliver the stolen information, your heart sank a little, realising that a couple of hours ago you had seen him for the last time, and heard from him for the last time just a mere couple of minutes ago.

Your heart leapt when your earpiece buzzed, signalling an incoming message, and prepared to hear him one last time. "I've lost a lot of agents in the field before, I'm glad you weren't some of them." The words played over and over again in your mind as the helicopter landed. Trying not to dwell on them too hard was proving to hard a task. Part of you wanted to believe that those words meant that he held some level of caring towards you, other than because he was likely going to be paid a fair amount of money for setting up the heist.

The meeting between the “degenerates” and Karen appeared to fly by, you only really registered the moment she almost threatened your group with a grenade. Turns out she just wanted all the non-sentient evidence disposed of. The next thing you knew, the four of you were at Vanilla Unicorn, celebrating the large amount of cash you had just scored. So what if America was slightly safer after what happened today? You guys had made the biggest score of your lives! Pushing all emotions to the side, you downed your drink. No point on dwelling on what could have been when there was no chance of it even happening.

____________

Quietly closing your apartment door behind you, you dropped your keys into the food bowl, and flung your jacket on the sofa. Looking up, your head still throbbing from your night out, you saw that the planning room’s light was still on. Reasoning that Agent 14 had probably forgotten to turn off the light before leaving, you entered to turn it off, only to be greeted by the sight of the man himself.

“Don’t look too surprised to see me,” he smirked, rising from the chair he had been waiting in, of course I’d want to see my favourite associate one last time before departing,” he began to close the gap between the two of you - was it so bad that this didn’t even bother you? “Everyone’s received their money… the information is now in the correct hands… and everyone is happy…” he stopped mere inches from you, slowly laying his hands to rest on your hips, caressing them slightly, giving his speech a pause to look you in the eyes, “...almost.”

You were already so dizzy with emotions at this point that you almost didn’t register his lips being planted on yours, nor how his hands began to travel towards your back, rubbing up and down slowly. He was gentler than you expected, you could only assume he’s made love to numerous women, considering the fact he once let slip that he wasn’t even 100% sure himself whether or not he has children.

Neither of you had the will to break apart until you were both gasping for air, his lips were like a drug you had long craved. Then again, it was probably the taste of actual drugs that was making the taste of his lips so addictive. “I couldn’t leave without letting you know how beautiful you are…” he whispered, out of breath and face flushed red, “let me make love to you tonight, let me show you what I’ve come to think of you.” You could only crash your lips back against his in response, at this point, words were no longer enough. You weren’t going to question how he already knew the way to your bedroom, you just wanted to get there as soon as possible.

 

* * *

 

 

You had came a long while ago, the sheer euphoria of finally being at his mercy was enough to send you over the edge. You were just content now to let him use your body as you memorised his sighs and grunts, this was only going to be a one-night stand, it was something to enjoy while you could. You could tell he was nearing his end, and braced yourself for what was to come. You gasped as he came, glancing over his face, taking in the sight before you, taking in the way he scrunched up his face in pleasure.

Nothing was said or done in the minutes that followed. Just the processing of the sheer amount of pleasure that you had both experienced. You only had the energy to nod in response as he muttered something in your ear about using your shower. The night was everything you had imagined it would be, and now it was over, and that fact alone was enough to sour the mood. Eventually sitting up, you found yourself lost in emotions. You’d spent nights like this with many other men, but you’d never felt a burning need to see them again, not like you did with Agent 14.

Looking over to your bedside table with an idea creeping into your mind, you pulled open the drawer, pulling out and object, a pen and piece of paper. Pausing quickly to think, you then scribbled on the paper, sliding both it and the object into an envelope, before sealing it and slipping it inside Agent 14’s jacket that had been carelessly tossed aside at the end of your bed.

You quickly settled back into bed when you heard the shower shut off, then rolled over slightly when you heard the bathroom door open, to be greeted by the sight of Agent 14, hair dripping wet and a towel wrapped around his waist. One by one he scooped up his items of clothing, talking about how it was essential that he left right now, and thanked you for your co-operation in the Prison Break and Humane Labs Raid. Before leaving however, he stopped by your bed, stroke your hair one last time, giving you a quick peck on the cheeks, before whispering “goodbye”.

You had your doubts and felt a bit stupid at first, but maybe slipping a note that read _“In case you need a booty call xx”_ and your spare pair of keys didn’t seem like the worst idea, especially when you were desperate to see the elusive agent once more.

But for now… life persists.

 

* * *

 

 

You pretty much threw yourself onto your bed after discarding your outer-layers of clothing. Trevor was certainly… something. His determination to get the job done as soon as possible meant that you and your crew were working yourselves harder than ever and to say it was taking a toll on your body was needless to say. You sighed as you relaxed into your pillow, your bed feeling softer than it ever had done before.

You were half asleep when you felt the other half of your mattress dip, and were about to reach for the gun on your bedside table when your muscles were suddenly eased by a familar, warm hand caressing your hips. “Shh, shh, kitten, it’s me.” Your face broke out into a grin as you rolled over coming face-to-face with Agent 14. Nothing could stop you from launching yourself at him, arms wrapped in a vice-like grip around his neck, your lips on his, hungering for the familiar taste.

Slipping that note and the spare keys into his jacket was definitely your best idea. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed it if you've made it this far! If you wanna request something feel free to! I'm unable to work rn so I need something to keep my mind off things...


End file.
